Aloha
by ronaldbiliusweasley
Summary: I thought everything would fall into place after the football game. I realized 2 weeks later it wouldn't when I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Sad thing is, I never even had sex with Austin. This isn't his baby. Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did?
1. Chapstick

**Summary: So, after the amazing kiss I got from Austin at the football game, I _thought _everything would fall into place. But when I woke up that morning two weeks after, I realized it wouldn't when I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. The sad thing is, I never had sex with Austin. Because this baby isn't his. Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did?**

**A/N: Alright, so I'll admit, I love Sam/Austin as a couple, but I think this story will be really good in terms of what happens between Sam and Austin, Sam and Carter, and Carter and Austin. As you know, Sam got accepted into Princeton, so juggling school and motherhood will be a HUGE challenge for her, that is, if she decides to keep her baby or go to Princeton. Nearly all characters from the movie will be back, including Sam, Austin, Carter, Campus DJ (who I will name), Shelby, Rhonda, Ryan, David, Eleanor, Bobby, Gabriella, Brianna, Mr. Farrell, Terry, Madison, Caitlin, Mr. Ames, Sam's father (flashback), and, of course, what would the story be without Fiona. There will also be many new characters introduced. **

**The story is titled Aloha, due to the only line we got in the movie that suggested Sam/Carter.  
**

**I DO NOT own A Cinderella Story or any of the characters from the movie. I only own the characters that are of my own invention and the storyline.  
**

**Also, for this chapter, italics will be scenes from the movie, and regular print will be what I added to it.**

**

* * *

**

_**Aloha**_

_**Chapter 1: That Chapstick Really Works For Him  
**_

_**by: ronaldbiliusweasley**_

_"Sam!" called Fiona, knocking four times on the door. "Go away!" Sam cried, continuing to cry with her face on her pillow. "But Sam," said Fiona, opening the door and stepping inside, holding a plate of cookies with a letter sitting on top,"you've got a letter from Princeton."_

_Sam perked up and lifted herself to a sitting position on her bed as Fiona shut the door behind her. Sam was feeling good and confident, hoping the first word she read from the letter would be "Congratulations". Fiona handed Sam the letter, smiling at her as she did so. Sam half smiled as she opened the letter and began reading. Her heart immediately sank when she read the first line. "We regret to inform you that your application to Princeton University has been rejected."_

_"What does it say?" asked Fiona, pretending to sound sincere. Sam looked up and sighed, her eyes wet from the tears. "I didn't get in," she said, trying to stop more tears from falling. Fiona mouth formed into an O and she gasped loudly. "Oh no! And you studied so hard!" she said. Sam sighed once again and said, "I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance."_

_"Sam, I'm heartbroken," said Fiona, a sad look upon her face. "Life can be so unfair. Well, just look at the bright side. You have a job at the diner for the rest of your life," said Fiona, actually speaking as if this were a good thing. Sam looked at her as if she was stupid. "You want a cookie?" asked Fiona, holding the plate up to Sam and taking one herself. "Mmm, they're so moist," she said, as she took a bite out of one. Sam gave her a dirty look and Fiona took that as a cue to leave the room. Sam shoved the letter away from her and lay back down on the bed, her head on her pillow and crying her eyes out._

It took a while for Sam to finally recover and sit up on her bed, ripping the letter from Princeton to pieces and shoving the plate of cookies to the end of her bed. The day had been a total disaster. Austin could barely look at her after the skit, after he had found that "Princeton girl" was her. How could he do that? That wasn't the guy she had talked to online, the guy she had fallen for.

Sam could only think of a few people who could help her get through this. Who would help her get better. Sam got off her bed and walked quickly to the door. She opened it and ran into Brianna, who still had black goo under her eyes. Sam pushed right past her stepsister, who was pointing at her and laughing, and rushed down the stairs. Fiona was sitting on a chair in the front room, sipping water out of a glass while watching something on the television.

"Oh, Sam," she said, noticing her stepdaughter, who was rushing through the house like a madwoman. Sam grabbed her keys off the stand near the door but stepped back to look at Fiona. "I know you're still upset about that _awful_ school not letting you in, but the bathrooms getting a little dirty, would you mind cleaning it up tonight?" said Fiona, actually trying to sound sweet. Sam didn't want anymore arguments, not now at least. "Yeah, sure," she called, already out the door. She shut the door behind her and stepped outside. Her car was sitting in front of the house, and she ran to it and hopped in the front seat, starting the engine.

She pulled onto the street and drove for a few minutes and finally reached his house. His fathers Mercedes had still not been repaired, so he had to resort to getting a rental until he could have his car back. The black Taurus rental, however, was not in the driveway, and neither was Carter's mothers car. Sam walked to Carter's doorstep and knocked, relieved when he answered the door as she was not sure he'd be home yet.

"Sam!" he said, immediately pulling her to him in a bone crushing hug. Sam wrapped her arms around him as well, beginning to cry silently into his shoulder. "Oh my god," he said, releasing her and keeping his hands on her shoulders. "You left so quickly, I wanted to run after you but I couldn't get through the crowd," said Carter, rubbing her shoulder gently.

Sam stepped inside and Carter closed the door behind her as they both stepped into the living room. "Where are your parents?" Sam managed to get out between sobs. "They're at work, come on let's go in my room," said Carter, taking a look around. The living room was a mess, as his parents had papers spread everywhere.

Sam followed Carter back to his room. It had always surprised Sam that Carter's room was pretty normal for a teenage boy. The only absent thing from his room were posters of women and dirty magazines. He had a dark green bedspread on his bed, a desk covered with textbooks and papers, a large TV with an XBOX, VCR, and DVD player, and a few movie posters on his walls. Carter sat down on his bed and Sam followed, sitting down next to him, still crying.

"Sam, listen, Shelby was a stupid bitch for doing that to you, along with her little followers," said Carter, trying to cheer her up. "I know, but I don't even care about them! Austin couldn't even look at me Carter! He couldn't even look at me, after everything we've been through!" Sam cried. "Sam he's just now realizing everything _you two_ have been through. A minute before he found out, Princeton girl was just someone he talked to on the internet, it had to have been hard for him to finally figure out who she, or you, were," said Carter, putting his arm around her shoulder and rubbing her gently.

"But he gave me this look, Carter, like I had somehow betrayed him! I never betrayed him, he just didn't want it to be me!" Sam cried into his shoulder. She lifted one leg onto the bed and turned so that she was facing him. She threw her arms around him and he held her tightly, only wanting her to feel better.

Suddenly, Sam wasn't Sam anymore. She didn't know who she was. Her body felt so numb, and something like revenge coursed through her veins and filled her head, and all she could think of was hurting Austin, hurting him in any way for what he had done to her. She had never experienced anything like it before, but it was overpowering her. She could feel it taking over her body, and her mind.

Suddenly she pulled back from Carter, looking directly into his eyes. Carter tilted his head, giving her a questioning look as she stared at him. He tried desperately to search her eyes for what she was doing, or what she was feeling, but he never expected her to do what she did next.

Sam slowly leaned forward and placed her lips on his. The chapstick he always had with him was definitely working, as his lips were moist and soft. Carter used his hands to push her off of him. "Woah, Sam, woah, woah, woah, what the heck are you doing?" he said, looking at her with confused eyes.

Sam smiled at him and shook her head no back and forth a few times. "I don't know, Carter, but I need this right now," said Sam truthfully. She didn't know why this feeling was telling her to do this, but it was. It was telling her to get revenge. And it was telling her that her and Carter were going to be alone for hours and that it would be okay afterwards. That everything would be okay.

She leaned forward to kiss him again but he had already pulled away from her and stood off his bed. He was pacing around the room as Sam watched him. For some reason the tears were escaping from her eyes and she was watching him pace back and forth, waiting for him to sit back down.

"Sam, I...this is crazy, we've known each other since we were little kids, I mean we saw each other in diapers practically, and now you're sitting on my bed and-and you're...d-doing that," he said, motioning to where they had just been kissing only a minute ago. Sam looked up at him seriously and stood off the bed. "It doesn't have to mean anything Carter," she said, not knowing where the words were coming from, not knowing who the girl she was being was right now.

"It? Sam are-are you saying you want to-to...you know?" he said, once again motioning to the bed. He had been keeping his distance from Sam ever since she had stood up, staying on the opposite side of the room. Sam walked closer to him and he back against the wall. "Carter, listen to me. I just had my heart broken. _I want to do this_," she said firmly, looking up at him. Carter could not believe his ears.

This was Sam. Sam Montgomery. The girl he had known for years. The girl he had made mud pies with when they were little. The girl he had went to the playground and played with when they were little.

Then again she was also _Sam_. The girl he had once kissed in the second grade because his mother told him to. The girl he had spent nearly every waking moment of Elementary School and Middle School with. The girl who, in the past few years, he admitted, had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Sam, I-I just can't," he said, trying his best to convince her. Sam got closer to him, and he could see just how sad she was, just how wet and puffy her eyes were. "Please, Carter," she begged, looking into his eyes, "_please_."

"Sam," he said, looking down at her and swallowing loudly, "this is just a one time thing right? I mean, it won't happen again, right?" said Carter, looking at her. "Yes, Carter, a one time deal, never to happen again. I've never really kissed a guy, as you know and were reminded of earlier today, and I'm a virgin," she said, making him swallow loudly once again.

"I'd rather my first time be with someone I know is always going to be here for me, rather than some guy who will leave as soon as he gets what he wants," said Sam. Carter looked down at her. "But what about Austin?" Carter asked, trying to make her see reason. Sam didn't answer for a moment, thinking carefully about what her response. She finally decided on two words she knew would seal the deal.

"Screw Austin."

She pushed herself against him and pushed her lips against his.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this would never happen. But that's why its a fanfic! lol.** **Basically Sam is pissed off and upset, and all teens make mistakes when they're confused like she is. And as of now, I have no idea who Sam will end up with. She could end up with Austin, Carter, or even a new character I introduce. Just because the description of the story has Sam and Carter in it and its category is romance DOES NOT mean she will end up with Carter. So please keep reading to find out!  
**

**So I hope you like it and please come back soon to read the second chapter, which I hope to have posted sometime this coming for reading and please R&R.**


	2. Agreed

"Well, that was..." Carter began, pulling his sock over his foot. Sam, who was still out of breath, could only smile awkwardly at him. His sock snug on his foot, Carter looked over at Sam. Sam bit her lip and started running her hands through her hair, trying to get the knots out. Her hand was immediately moistened as it touched her forehead, as her head had been covered with sweat.

"Different?" finished Sam, leaving her hair alone and now putting her socks and shoes back on. "Yeah, you could use that word," said Carter, looking over at her. Sam halted putting her shoe on as he looked at her. She seemed to be lost in his eyes but continued putting her shoes on quickly. Once she was done, she stood up from the messy bed. He did the same, and they were now standing a foot from eachother, their hands in their pockets and staring awkwardly at eachother.

"Well... I guess I will see you...tomorrow in school?" Carter said questionably, not knowing whether or not Sam would be able to bear being in school with everyone taunting her.

"Yes, I'll be there," said Sam, her hands still in her pockets, shifting uncomfortably. "Well..." said Carter, and he half held his arms out for a hug. Sam put her arms out as well too, and they managed to hug eachother awkwardly. Carter held her there for a minute, his head on her shoulder, and for a moment he closed his eyes, only able to think of her. Sam did the same, and soon they were standing there for nearly 10 minutes, just holding eachother.

"You are the best friend I could ever have, Carter," said Sam, smiling at him as she pulled away nervously. "Same here, Sam. I love you," he said. She raised her eyebrows at him and he immediately spoke again. "Not like that," he said, chuckling with her.

"Yeah, well, Fiona wanted me to do the bathroom and I have been gone for a few hours..." said Sam, and Carter was sure he saw Sam's eyes move back to the unkempt and messy bed.

"Yeah, right, well, I'll see you later," he said, and she left his room, leaving him to think to himself.

Sam fixed her shirt, which was not on her properly, before leaving his house. Sure enough when she opened her phone, there were 16 messages on it, most probably from Fiona.

"SAM! THE BATHROOM IS DIRTY! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND CLEAN IT!" was one of the messages. Another was "SAM, MY SALMON IS GONE AGAIN! GO GET ME MORE!"

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled out onto the road, continuing to listen to her messages. In between the messages from Fiona was a message from Rhonda. "Sam, sweetie, I heard what happened, come see me, honey," said Rhonda.

Sam sighed, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. She would go to the store, get Fiona's 'special' salmon, and then go home and clean the bathroom, and maybe the entire house.

When she got home, carrying a heavy bag filled with salmon, she did just that. She cleaned, anything she could. Fiona, who first saw Sam dusting the coffee table, left Sam alone while she cleaned.

"Hey Princeton Girl!" yelled Brianna, walking towards Sam as she was washing the dishes. Sam completely ignored her. Brianna was laughing and walking towards her.

"Did you actually think you had a chance with _Austin Ames_? That is so pathetic. Austin needs a real woman, not one who buses tables for a living," said Brianna. Sam was ready to explode in Brianna's face. She very badly wanted to hit her sister, but that would probably mean Fiona docking her paycheck for a 'hospital bill', which would actually mean cosmetic surgery for her daughter.

"Why don't you just realize," said Brianna, getting right in Sam's face, "that you're nobody. That nobody cares about you. That no ones ever going to want you. That you're a loser."

Sam said nothing. She just stood there and took the abuse, after all, she was used to it. "You're pathetic. You'll be working at that diner for the rest of your life. You won't go to college. Or get married. Or have children. Your life..." said Brianna, and at that point she got right up in Sam's face, "is nothing."

Sam glared over at Brianna. She, however, kept her mouth shut, as she had had to do for the past 8 years. Brianna just laughed and turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

Sam finished the dishes and decided to go to bed. She showered and was just about to lay down on her bed when her phone began buzzing. Knowing it was most likely Rhonda, Sam picked it up, ready to tell Rhonda she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Sam?" came Carter's voice from the other end. "Carter, hi, what's up?" said Sam, knowing her voice was most likely shaky. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely.." said Carter. Sam chuckled. "Carter, I've been home safely for about three hours, now what's the real reason you called?" said Sam, laying down on her bed.

"Sam..." he began, pausing for a moment, "after what happened, I just..., I just don't want things to be, you know, awkward between us. I still want to be friends, no matter what happens. I mean, we always said that right? That we'd always be friends, no matter what. And I don't want something like this to come between us, Sam," said Carter. Sam listened to his words intently.

"I agree, Carter. _We_ agreed, together, that we'd always be friends. And something like this, it's not going to come between us, I promise," said Sam, for some reason smiling happily. She heard Carter breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good, because even if the sex was amazing, it doesn't mean that things have to get awkward between us, right?" said Carter, causing Sam's face to become red. She stayed silent for a moment. "Sam, ya there?" asked Carter, worried she had hung up. "Yeah, it's just... you said it was, you know, amazing..." she said, trying not to giggle.

_Why, all of a sudden, was she acting like a stupid teenager who giggled everytime a guy she liked looked at her. And why was she suddenly forcing herself not to giggle while she was talking to Carter, her best friend?_

"W-Well, I just meant that, you know, it was good, maybe because you know, neither of us have anything to compare it to you..." he said, trying to get himself out of the hole he had just dug. "Y-yes, of course, I knew that's what you meant, err... let's talk tomorrow Carter, I'm really tired, and I have a really big Physics test tomorrow," said Sam, too nervous to talk to him anymore.

"Yeah, okay, uhh... I'll see ya tomorrow, Sam," said Carter. "Bye," said Sam, hitting the button on her cell phone to end the call. Sam set the alarm on her phone and rolled over in bed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Well, that's it for this chapter. I know it was rather short, but I'm trying to update a lot of my stories this weekend. I will hopefully post another chapter by Friday. Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. A Little Nauseous

_A/N: Sorry there wasn't a title card at the beginning of the last chapter. I actually just noticed and must've forgotten it. Sorry! As you'll see below around two weeks have passed since the last chapter. The big game has already taken place, and Sam is with Austin. She has moved in with Rhonda until she goes to Princeton in the fall with Austin. This chapter takes place on the second to last day of school for Sam (and the rest of the seniors). Sam did sell a lot of Fiona's things that did rightfully belong to Sam, and now has enough money to attend Princeton._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aloha**_

_**Chapter 3: A Little Nauseous**_

_**by: ronaldbiliusweasley**_

**Two weeks later**

The moment she woke up, Sam could not shake the incredibly intense feeling that something was wrong. When she swung her feet off the bed, her legs suddenly felt like they each weighed 100 pounds. She could barely move, and her legs felt so shaky and uneven that she immediately ran to the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom. She slammed the door shut quickly and flung herself across the bathroom and to the toilet, getting there just in time to vomit into the bowl.

"Ew," she said, wrinkling her nose at the smell and sight of her own vomit. "Sam? Honey..." came Rhonda's voice from outside the bathroom door. "Is everything alright?" Rhonda asked, knocking lightly on the door. Sam moaned loudly and Rhonda took that as a hint to come inside, fearing something was terribly wrong with Sam.

"Oh my god!" Rhonda cried, rushing forward and kneeling next to Sam. She reached her hand up and flushed the toilet, helping to get some of the smell out of the bathroom. She put her hand on Sam's back and began rubbing it.

"Honey, what's wrong? What's going on?" she cried, rubbing her back harder in comfort.

"I don't know, I just feel so sick. When I got up I could barely move; I'm lucky I even made it to the bathroom," moaned Sam. The familiar sensation filled her body once again and she leaned her head forward and vomited in the toilet again, Rhonda rubbing her back and holding her hair back as she did so.

"Alright, that's it, I'm taking you to the hospital," said Rhonda, reaching her hand up to flush the toilet again.

"No, no," said Sam, trying her best to stand up. She felt so nauseous she could not believe. Rhonda took the bag out of the bathroom trash can and set it down on the floor, handing Sam the small trash can. Sam held it in front of her as she walked back out of the bathroom and to her bedroom. Rhonda picked out an outfit for Sam and Sam put it on, taking care to keep the trash can as close to her as she could. She grabbed her cell phone off her dresser and shoved it into her pocket, making sure it was secure.

When Sam was dressed, Rhonda helped her out to Sam's car and led her to the passenger seat, Rhonda getting in the driver's side to drive. Sam's eyes went to the outside of the car, watching houses fly by quickly. This, however, only made her even more nauseous so she took to staring at her shoes, trying her best remain interested in the black fabric. Rhonda rubbed Sam's back affectionately as she drove, turning onto the highway.

"Did you eat something bad?" she asked, doing her best to try and keep Sam calm.

"I don't think so, Rhonda. I mean I've..." Sam began, but she felt nauseous and stopped speaking, vomiting into the trash can again. Sam hated vomiting. It was the one thing in the world, for some reason, that made her feel completely helpless, as if she wasn't in control of her own body.

"Alright, just stop talking until we get there," said Rhonda, pulling off an exit silently thanking the lord that Sam's car had the top down as the smell was horrific.

Sam listened to Rhonda and remained silent. She could not think of why she felt so sick. Although Austin had taken her to a Chinese restuarant a few days earlier, Sam was sure that even Chinese food would not upset her stomach this much. She'd never puked because of Chinese food before, why would she start now?

When they reached the hospital, Rhonda pulled into an empty parking space and turned the car off, getting out and rushing over to Sam's door to open it for her.

"Keep the trash can, honey," said Rhonda. Sam could tell Rhonda wanted to say more, to question Sam about what was going on, but Rhonda knew talking to Sam would only make Sam talk, which would most likely make Sam feel more nauseous.

Sam felt extremely uncomfortable walking into the hospital with a garbage can filled with puke clutched to her chest, but knew she'd rather carry the garbage can rather than puke on the hospital floor. Rhonda reached the front desk and told the receptionist what was wrong with Sam, and the receptionist told her which floor to go to.

Rhonda thanked the woman and grabbed Sam's hand, leading her to the elevator. She rubbed Sam's back gently as they were in the elevator. Sam looked over at Rhonda and saw that Rhonda looked extremely stressed.

"Rhonda, what's wrong?" asked Sam, still holding her head above the trash can. "Nothing, nothing, Sam. Don't talk, you'll puke more," said Rhonda plainly. Sam sighed but listened to Rhonda.

When they reached Floor 6, Rhonda went up to the nurse sitting at the nurse's station, telling her what was wrong with Sam. The nurse came out from behind the desk and began to examine Sam. She looked in her eyes, her ears, and in her mouth. Rhonda wasn't able to understand how the woman didn't flinch at Sam's vomit breath, but figured the woman must be used to it.

"Go ahead to Room 603. Dr. Robinson will be there in a few minutes," said the nurse, setting a clipboard of papers to Rhonda and handing Sam a smaller container to puke in and taking the trash can out of her hands, presumably to take it back and clean it. Sam noticed Rhonda flinched slightly at the sound of the doctor's name.

"Thank you," said Rhonda, grabbing the clipboard from her and leading Sam to Room 603. Sam sat down on the bed. She was not used to hospitals. She had never been in one for her own injuries nor any one else's, except once when she was 10 years old when Carter broke his arm. Sam had brought him candy and a Get Well card and had then decided to sit and stay with her best friend until they both eventually fell asleep from exhaustion, Sam occupying half of the hospital bed.

Sam was used to going to the doctor's though. She had gone several times in the last several years, Fiona never caring to stay in the room with her when the doctor was giving her a check up. Sam could barely remember her dad taking her to the doctor's. It was so long ago but Sam knew her dad was probably nice to her and took her for ice cream afterwards, what all good parents did for their kids.

Rhonda was busy scribbling away on the clipboard. Sam looked over at her and smiled. Rhonda had to know everything on that clipboard that involved Sam. She was more of a mother to Sam than Fiona had ever been.

Rhonda finished scribbling on the clipboard and touched Sam's arm with her hand lightly. "I'll be right back," she said. Sam smiled after her and began looking around the room, trying her best to remain calm and not puke again.

Sam felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. It was Carter.

_Hey where are you? _

Sam managed to type back a quick reply.

_Hospital. Text you later._

A text message came back around 10 seconds later.

_Are you alright?_

Sam smiled, knowing Carter was always worried about her like that.

_I'm fine. Just a little nauseous. Don't get caught texting. I should be in school later. Bye_

Carter did not text back. Sam waited for Austin's text, but knew Austin didn't usually see Sam until third period, so she knew he wouldn't even know that she wasn't in school yet.

Just then Rhonda came back in, smiling at Sam.

"The nurse said it should only be another few minutes," she said, looking over at Sam, who felt extremely nauseous again. "You didn't puke again, did you honey?"

"No, not yet, but I'm sure I'm not done yet," said Sam, leaning her head down over the container the nurse had given her.

Another few minutes passed and then finally the doctor came in, holding the clipboard Rhonda had filled out.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robinson," he said. Rhonda looked up at him cautiously, and Sam noticed something in Rhonda's eyes that made it clear this wasn't the first time she had met Mr. Robinson.

"Well, Miss Montgomery, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, turning to Sam. Dr. Robinson was a very young looking black man. He was slightly muscular but not too muscular, and he seemed to have a kind of seductive voice.

Sam tried to speak but felt too nauseous to do so. Rhonda chimed in before Sam could finally open her mouth.

"She's thrown up quite a few times this morning," said Rhonda.

"How many times?" he asked, writing something on his clipboard.

Rhonda took a moment to reply, but finally figured out her reply.

"Three," said Rhonda.

He scribbled something else on his clipboard.

"Well, we'll take Sam for some tests. It may just be a minor case of the flu or a bug. We've seen a lot of teenagers coming in with that lately," said the doctor. He grabbed Sam's arm lightly and began leading her towards the door.

"It should only be about a half an hour or so, Mrs..." began the doctor.

"It's _Miss_ Collins," said Rhonda, smiling at the doctor and showing him a ringless finger. The doctor smiled at her.

"Well, _Miss_ Collins, you can wait in the waiting room if you'd like, or go down to the cafeteria, they make a fine cup of coffee," he said, smiling at Rhonda as the three exited the room.

"I'll be here when you get back, Sam," said Rhonda, reassuring Sam, who still looked nauseous.

Rhonda had not had her morning cup of coffee before taking Sam to the hospital and, following the doctor's advice, she decided to go try a cup of coffee at the cafeteria. Dr. Robinson had been right; the coffee was very good.

After taking time to drink her coffee, Rhonda checked her watch and saw it had been twenty minutes since she had left Sam.

She quickly went up to the sixth floor and went into the waiting room, waiting for Sam or the doctor to appear. She grabbed a magazine and was just about to open it when Dr. Robinson appeared in front of her.

"Miss Collins, would you come with me, please," he said, motioning for her to follow him. Rhonda looked up at him and nodded, noticing the amount of concern on his face.

"Is Sam alright?" asked Rhonda nervously, hoping everything would be okay.

Dr. Robinson sighed, stopping at a door and placing his hand on the knob. Rhonda could see Sam inside. She looked slightly better, but her face was still pale and she was still holding a trash can in front of her. Rhonda assumed the pills they had most likely given her had not completely set in yet.

"There's something I need to tell you, well _her. _But I'm guessing she'd like you to be there for her when I tell her," said Dr. Robinson. Rhonda looked over at him.

"She doesn't have disease or something? She doesn't h-have something really wrong with her, does she? Is she dying?" Rhonda asked frantically.

"No. No, it's nothing like that," said the doctor.

"Then what is it?" asked Rhonda firmly. The doctor sighed once again and looked down at her.

"I can see you still worry about everyone more than you worry about yourself, just as you did before, Rhonda," said Dr. Robinson.

"Terry, she's like a daughter to me. And I don't have time to discuss our past with you, it would take far too long," said Rhonda rudely, trying to get past him to open the door.

"Rhonda, please, calm down," he said.

"Just let me see her," said Rhonda harshly and in a very loud voice so as everyone in the hallway could hear her.

He sighed loudly, his eyes moving towards a few nurses who had heard Rhonda's small outburst. He turned the knob and opened the door. Sam was sitting on a bed and Rhonda glared at the doctor before walking over to Sam and sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around Sam.

Dr. Robinson sat down in a chair and rolled over closer to them. He sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead before speaking.

"Miss Montgomery, we know why you've been puking this morning," he began slowly.

Sam looked at him, waiting for an explanation as to why she was puking her brains out. Rhonda sat waiting anxiously too, hoping for the best of the bad news that was inevitably coming her and Sam's way.

"We did a number of tests. Strep. A bug. The flu. A simple cold. Food poisoning. Everything," he said.

Both Sam and Rhonda were getting impatient.

The doctor slowly looked up at Sam, his eyes staring right into hers.

"Miss Montgomery, when's the last time you were sexually active?" he asked.

Sam could not believe her ears.

Why was he asking her this? Why was he inquiring about her sex life? There was only one explanation as to why he would be. But no, it couldn't be.

_It couldn't be._

"W-w-why...I don't know why you're asking me this," said Sam, unable to look at either Rhonda or Dr. Robinson.

"This is crazy. Sam isn't sexually active. There's no way she could be-could be..._you know_. I mean there's just no way. _Right, Sam_?" asked Rhonda, looking over at Sam. Sam was still not able to look at her. She could sense the disappointment radiating from Rhonda. She was disappointed in Sam. Sam could feel it.

Tears began falling from Sam's eyes, but she managed to choke out words.

"Two and a half weeks ago," she said to the doctor. The comforting arm Rhonda had had around Sam now slid away from Sam.

The doctor sighed loudly and stood up from his chair.

"You'll need to start taking prenatal vitamins, Miss Montgomery. You're going to be a mother," said the doctor.

* * *

_Finally got the third chapter done! So happy! _

_Ugh, my stupid computer isn't allowing me to center any of the writing. So for now, it must stay to the left of the page. Ugh, it looks so...bad._

_Anyways this is, obviously, the chapter where Sam finds out she's pregnant. I don't know anything about pregnancy, or how long a pregnancy test takes, but I figure hospitals have pretty up-to-date equipment so they should be able to tell quickly._

_Austin will find out next chapter that Sam's pregnant. He'll also find out who knocked her up, and boy is he gonna be pissed! Haha, look out Carter. __Carter won't find out in the next chapter, or maybe even the chapter after that. It's going to take a lot for Sam to tell him, but she will eventually._

_Anyways, next chapter should be up probably next week. Make sure you check back, and please leave nice reviews!_


	4. Visitors

**Aloha**

**Chapter 4: Visitors**

**by: ronaldbiliusweasley**

Sam felt her phone vibrate on her bed. Her and Rhonda had shared a silent car ride back home; Rhonda had not spoken to her since they had been at the hospital. When they finally reached home, Rhonda got out of the car without saying a word to Sam, her purse in one hand and her clean trash can in the other. Sam sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt, getting out of the car and walking inside. The nausea pills Dr. Robinson had given her were finally starting to work, and Sam felt so much better than she before.

She had gone straight to her room and plopped down on her bed, her phone falling out of her pocket and landing at the foot of her bed. Sam shifted her position and grabbed her phone, expecting to see a text from Austin; but, once again, it was from Carter.

Sam's heart raced. It was Carter who had slept with her. It was Carter who had taken her virginity. It was Carter's baby growing inside her.

Sam opened the message Carter had sent.

_Sam, I'll call you around 11:30 during lunch. Make sure you have your phone with you. I just need to make sure you're okay._

Sam did not want to talk to Carter. How could she talk to him after just finding out he had gotten her pregnant? She looked at the clock; it was currently 9:47, meaning in less than two hours Sam would be talking to Carter, to the father of her child.

_How will I tell him? _Sam thought to herself. _How do I tell my best friend he got me pregnant?_

And then, there was the simple solution: He didn't have to know.

Sam didn't have to have this baby. After all, she was about to finish high school, she was about to go to Princeton with Austin. Having a baby would just mess everything up. Having a baby would just ruin everything for her.

_What am I thinking?_ Sam shot angrily to herself. _I don't believe in abortion! It's murder. And I can't do that, I just can't!_

Tears began to slide slowly down her cheeks, falling onto her bed.

"Sam?" came someone's voice from behind her. Sam turned over to see who was standing there.

"C-Carter?" Sam asked. There he was. Standing in front of her. He was soaking wet, and Sam now noticed the rain pounding down outside.

She looked at the clock, realizing it was nearly 11. She had been thinking for a long time.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked, standing a foot from her bed. Sam stood from her bed and stood directly in front of him.

"Nothing," she said, trying her best to look innocent.

"Rhonda wouldn't tell me anything..." Carter began.

"It's nothing. I just h-have the flu," said Sam, wiping away a stray tear. Carter looked at her suspiciously.

"Sam..." he began. She looked up at him.

"It's fine, Carter, reallly. I thought you were going to call me?" she asked, stepping away from him and looking out her window, watching the rain coat the streets.

"I was, but I kept imagining...all of these horrible things happening to you. I had no idea what was wrong with you and I got scared. I had to come see you," he said, walking closer to her. She moved away from him. He gave her an odd look.

"Did I do something?" he asked, suspecting he had done something to offend Sam. Sam managed a fake smile.

"No, no, of course not, Carter. I'm just not feeling well. You should go, you don't want to get sick," said Sam.

"Sam, I'm probably going to get sick anyways," said Carter, motioning to his completely soaked body.

Sam turned away from him, unable to look at him anymore.

"Leave," she said, her voice now more firm and out of control.

"Sam..." he began, his fingers grazing her arm as if he was trying to reach for her.

"Please, Carter," she said, turning towards him. They were unbelievably close now, only inches away. "Just go."

He looked down at her. He looked visibly upset, but listened to her, leaving her room. Sam looked outside and watched him get into his car, a beat up old car from the 70's his parents had bought him only a week ago, as they didn't want to continue paying for new cars to only have him total them.

Sam crossed her room and fell back onto her bed, her phone falling on the floor. She did not hear it vibrate when Austin called or texted her. But she heard the knock on her door.

"Sam?" he said. She awoke at the sound of his voice. She opened her eyes slowly and saw him closer to her. He crossed the room to her bed. He was not wet at all.

It was now 3 o'clock. Sam could not believe she had slept that long.

"Hi, Austin," she said, sitting up in bed. He smiled at her.

"I tried calling and texting you," he said, looking at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Austin," she said as he sat down on the bed next to her. She placed a hand on his face, caressing his face. He smiled at her and brought his hand up over hers, squeezing hers tightly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Carter said you had to go to the hospital."

"Yeah, I was there this morning," said Sam, looking into his eyes. She had to tell him the truth, she just had to. Even if it meant losing him, even if it meant Austin would be disappointed in her, she had to. He deserved the truth.

"Well what was wrong?" he asked her, a comforting arm placed around her back. Sam looked at him. His eyes met hers and she realized she had to tell him at that moment.

"I'm pregnant," she said, closing her eyes directly after she said it. She could feel Austin shift on her bed but he remained silent. She opened her eyes to see his mouth open in shock. He was trying to speak to her but couldn't manage to talk.

"Sam," he said, pulling her into a hug as she began crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Austin! It was before we were together! I'm so sorry!" she cried into his shoulder. He held her tightly.

"Sam, stop," he said, pulling away from her and wiping the tears away with his fingers. "It's alright."

"No, it's not! Austin I had everything planned for myself! Everything! And now it's ruined! My whole life is ruined!" she cried, her face becoming redder and puffier by the second.

"Sam," he began, bringing her closer, "you can take care of this, you know."

Sam looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, giving him a surprised look.

"You can take care of it, if it didn't happen too long ago, then there is a chance you can still, you know, abort it."

Sam looked at him in awe.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not going to-to kill my child. I can't Austin, I just can't," said Sam, standing from the bed and this time walking towards the door, staring at mindlessly.

"Sam, what about Princeton? What about your career? What about your _life_? I mean you can't honestly keep this baby! You're only 17 years old!" he cried.

Sam turned back around to face him.

"I never said I was going to keep the baby, Austin. I never said that. The baby could be adopted and go to a loving, caring family. I know I can't keep a baby and still go to Princeton. I mean that's just insane."

Austin stood from the bed and looked over at her.

"Sam, who's the father?" he asked. Sam did her best to avert his gaze. "Sam?" he asked more firmly. She finally looked at him.

"It doesn't matter," she said, unable to look at him now. She suddenly became interested in a bracelet sitting on her dresser and refused to look at him. She needed to focus on something, something other than him, or else she knew she would lose it right then and there.

"Sam, it does matter. _It does matter. _No matter what you do, whether you decide to abort the baby, let someone adopt it, or even keep it, whoever the father is is going to have to find out," said Austin, turning her towards him with his hands.

Sam looked up at him and began crying loudly again, trying not to let him see her puffy, red face.

"Sam!" Austin said, a stern look on his face. Sam looked up at him and finally answered.

"Carter."

Austin just stood there for a minute, trying to take in what Sam had just said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, right. Now tell me who the real father is," he said.

"I'm telling you the truth," said Sam, beginning to cry even louder.

Austin just stood there for a minute before quickly leaving her room.

"Austin!" Sam cried after him. "AUSTIN!"

But he did not come back. Sam watched him leave in his car, wishing she could take back what had happened between her and Carter. She clutched her stomach, and even though she knew she couldn't feel the baby, or that the baby didn't even really exist yet, she already felt like a mother.

* * *

Austin drove and drove until he reached the house. He pulled up in front, noticing only a very old looking car sitting in the drive and knew it was Carter's. Austin walked to the front door. He could not even imagine what color his face was now, but he was pretty sure it was somewhere close to the shade of a beet.

Austin knocked loudly on the door, waiting for Carter to answer. When Carter opened the door Austin just stood there a moment, looking at the guy he had thought was his friend, the guy he thought loved Sam, but not in the way he had actually_ loved _Sam.

"Austin? Uh, hey. Is there something wr-" Carter began. Austin swung his fist upward and it collided with Carter's face.

"What the-?" Carter cried, stumbling backwards into his house, but Austin was already in his car, driving away from Carter's house.

* * *

_Carter will find out in the next chapter and Rhonda will talk to Sam in the next chapter as well. Dr. Robinson will appear in later chapters._

_Anyways thanks for reading. I hope to update sometime next week. Please leave reviews! _


	5. It's Over

**Aloha**

**Chapter 5: It's Over  
**

**by: ronaldbiliusweasley**

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Sam didn't want to move, but knew she must. The urge to stay in her bed forever haunted her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She managed to push herself off her bed and shuffle over towards the door, wiping her tears away.

She opened the door and Carter stepped inside her room.

"Carter, what are y-oh my god!" Sam cried, noticing his black eye.

Carter stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, putting his hands in his pockets and shifiting back and forth on his feet.

At that moment Sam knew it had been Austin who had done it. She knew it had to be him who had punched Carter so hard he had a black eye. The urge to give Austin a black eye consumed her, and she had half a notion to call him at that moment and curse at him for hurting her friend.

"Perhaps you could tell me why your boyfriend came to my house not an hour ago and tried to punch the living daylight out of me," said Carter, stepping further into the room.

"Carter, I-"

"He found out, didn't he?" asked Carter, giving Sam a look that said he knew what she was going to say next.

"Yes, Carter, he did."

"Why would you tell him, Sam? I thought we were going to keep this secret? I thought we agreed it was a one-time deal. A one-time thing. I can't believe you'd betray my trust a-and tell him what we did. Sam, how could you?" Carter said.

He went on and on. Sam felt helpless. How could she tell him? How could she tell her best friend, the one guy who had been there for her her entire life, that she was going to have...well...that she was pregnant with his child?

"C-Carter...please. Just stop. For one second."

Carter looked over at Sam and sighed loudly. He put his hands up in an 'I surrender' position.

"I need to find a way to tell you this..." said Sam. She sat down on her bed. Carter followed suit and sat down next to her. They were on a bed together again, but atleast Sam knew this time the same thing was not going to happen.

She had sat on a bed with Carter countless times before; forcing him to play with her Barbies with her when they were little, playing cards with him when they were 13 (only when Fiona wasn't forcing Sam to do chores of course), working on homework together only a year ago.

Things were different now though. Being on a bed with Carter wasn't the same anymore.

Being on a bed with Carter wasn't just being on a bed with Carter anymore, it was being on a bed with the man she had lost her virginity to. It was being in bed with the man who had been her friend for years and whom she had never expected to be the one to give her the greatest pleasure she had ever received in her life. Being on a bed with Carter was just...different. It meant something more than it should to her. But she believed she was right in feeling that way, _wasn't she?_

"Tell me what?" asked Carter.

Sam tried her best not to look at him. It was proving to be rather difficult. Whenever Carter talked to her he always looked right at her, right in her eyes. Sam looked down at her legs and tried to focus on a small hole in the thigh of her jeans.

"Sam...?" Carter spoke again.

Sam tried to formulate the words in her head but was finding it difficult. How could she tell him? She couldn't just blurt it out. Blurt out that he was going to be a father. That his first child was going to be born in less than ten months.

That two weeks ago not only had they both lost their virginity; they had created a miracle as well.

"Sam, look, your boyfriend just came to my house and punched me in the face. When my parents see it they'll have half a mind to press charges on him. But if there's something going on that I don't know about, you need to tell me..."

Sam couldn't look at him. She wanted to, but realized there was no facial expression she could give him that would show what she was feeling at that moment.

_She _didn't even know what she was feeling at the moment.

"Carter, I-"

_Zzzzzz, zzzzzz._

Sam's phone vibrated on the bed. Both Sam and Carter jumped.

Before Sam could reach the phone, Carter had grabbed it and looked at the screen.

"Austin can wait," he said, pocketing her phone, "the guy did punch me in the face after all."

"Carter, stop it. Give me my phone."

Sam gave Carter an angry look. He begrudgingly took the phone from his pocket and dropped it in her hand.

"Fine," he said, standing from her bed, "but don't come crying to me when my parents press charges on him."

He walked out of the room angrily, not even looking back at Sam before he opened the door and walked outside into the hall.

"Carter! Carter, wait!" cried Sam, rushing out the door and down the hall, shoving her phone in her pocket.

Rhonda was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea when Carter strode past her angrily, Sam following closely behind him.

Sam opened the door of the house and ran after Carter, but by the time she got outside he had already slammed the door of his car and drove off angrily.

Sam yelled his name one last time before retreating back into the house.

"Things didn't go as planned?" asked Rhonda, setting her cup down on the table.

"He hates me, Rhonda. Carter hates me..."

"Why's that?" asked Rhonda, giving Sam a look Sam did not like at all. "You've done nothing to him. It's not as if he's the one that knocked you up."

Sam looked over at Rhonda in disbelief.

"Rhonda can you please stop treating me like this? I feel bad enough..." said Sam, completely avoiding Rhonda's comment about Carter.

"Well Sam you should feel bad. You got accepted into Princeton! You had a plan, Sam, and now it's all gone to hell because you couldn't keep your legs closed!"

Sam couldn't believe her ears.

Before she could get a word in, Rhonda began again.

"I knew that boy was trouble. Star football player. Thinks he's a big shot. Thinks he can sleep with any girl he wants and not suffer the consequences. He may be cute Sam but he's clearly not a good guy if he thinks he can go and knock you up and have nothing to do with that baby. I saw him storm out of here earlier as if he has the right to leave without working out some kind of agreement with you about the-"

Sam cut her off. She couldn't take anymore of Rhonda's ramblings. She had never heard Rhonda go off like that. Never. And she never wanted her to again. But Rhonda had to know the truth.

"I slept with Carter, Rhonda. Not Austin," said Sam, just loud enough so that Rhonda could hear her over her own voice.

Rhonda stopped talking and stared dumbfounded at Sam.

"W-what?" asked Rhonda, looking at Sam in disbelief.

Just then, Sam's phone vibrated inside her pocket. It vibrated once, meaning it was only a reminder that she still had an unread text message.

Sam didn't want to be rude, but opened up her phone and read the text message. Her heart stopped. She nearly fell to the floor. The text was from Austin.

_its over_

* * *

_A/N: Okay so...I know I said Carter would find out in this chapter, but I think him finding out later on will actually work out a lot better. I'm not talking months/20 chapters until he finds out, but obviously Sam is going to want to keep this a secret from him as long as she can._

_Also, I feel like I have to give everyone some bad news, as I'm sure you waited forever for this to be updated and it's been...what...about 9ish months? But as I'm trying as best I can to update all of my stories very soon, it may be a while before this one is updated again. Hopefully during the summer I'll have time to update my stories more often, but, as of now, I can almost guarantee this won't be updated til the end of April. Sorry! :(_


End file.
